koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 4
Warriors Orochi 4 (無双OROCHI3) is the latest installment of the crossover series Warriors Orochi. Development began alongside Warriors All-Stars at the end of 2016. The producer is Masaki Furusawa while the story supervisor is Suikoden writer Yoshitaka Murayama. The Premium Box edition comes with an artbook, two soundtrack CDs, and 8 clear files featuring select characters in their deification forms. The Treasure Box edition includes the aforementioned bonuses plus a CD of the Omega Force 20th Anniversary Live event, a calendar, and a script signed by 10 of the voice actors. Consumers who purchased the game from Gamecity Shopping will receive a character tapestry and a set of clear book markers. The game's early access feature includes over 30 playable characters, story stages until episode 10, and online multiplayer battles. Plot Having forgotten the events of the previous installment, the heroes of the Three Kingdoms and Warring States are suddenly brought back to Orochi's world by Zeus, one of the Twelve Olympians. To return to their respective eras once more, they seek to find eight mysterious bangles with aid from the Mystics who remembered the past conflict. Gameplay *Gameplay mechanics like class types and three-man teams are kept. *The switch combo system from the previous installment now activates a tornado to make subsequent attacks easier to execute. *The base camp feature used in Warriors Orochi 3 returns. *Players can send unused characters to travel for additional experience. They may even bring with them gems and weapons. *Sacred Treasures allow the player to perform special techniques to overcome enemies. Each one belongs to a different category separate from class type. R1 is used as the base button for various magic commands. **'R1' + : Instantly summons a mount to ride on. **'R1' + : Uses a Sacred Treasure's normal magic. **'R1' + : Triggers a Sacred Treasure's charge magic. Consumes the player's magic gauge. **'R1' + : Executes magic unique to each character. Consumes the player's magic gauge and half of their Musou. *The triple attack function has been replaced by combination magic which can be used if its corresponding gauge is filled up through repeated usage of charge or unique magic. It is triggered by holding R2 and L2 simultaneously and causes affected enemies to drop more rewards than usual. *A battle feature similar to Free Mode will be implemented. *Collaboration characters from the previous installment are omitted to further emphasize interactions between the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors cast. *Characters central to the story will receive "deification" forms based on the number of bangles found. These enable the use of enhanced actions that do more damage than normal. *Downloadable content includes weapons, costumes, and other bonuses. Characters All non-guest characters from the previous title return for the sequel. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires and Samurai Warriors 4-II characters and visuals are being used for the playable cast. Five new additions are included. *Zeus *Athena *Perseus *Ares *Odin Related Media The first livestream was broadcasted on June 9 with Masaki Furusawa presenting the game together with voice actors Masaya Onosaka, Eiji Takemoto, and Ryotaro Okiayu. A second livestream occurred on August 5 with Shiori Mikami replacing Ryotaro Okiayu as a guest. A demo of the game will be available at China Festival 2018 from September 8 to 9. The venue is located at Yoyogi Park in Shibuya. Image Song *''Kakumei no Masquerade'' :Performed by Suzuko Mimori Gallery Countdown 1 (WO4).png|Countdown celebration 10 more days Countdown 2 (WO4).png|9 more days External Links *Official Japanese website *Official North American website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games